Any Place Put Here
by catetay
Summary: Lacy, an aspiring country singer, is out of the road with her brother, when she meets two men checking out the bar she's performing in. Little did she know she was about to be involved in a world she didn't know existed before!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction, so I'd appreciate any/all reviews. The original song is written by myself and a friend - all rights reserved.**

 **Disclaimer - I own no part of Supernatural or it's characters - I only own my O/C and my original song.**

I sighed as I helped my brother set up the small stage and yet another off-the-main-track roadhouse bar.

This one looked rougher than normal, so I tried to stay within an arm's reach of my brother as much as

possible.

For more years than I cared to add up, my older brother and I had been performing country music across

the country, taking paying gigs wherever we could get them. Our dad left us when we were really

young, and we grew up in the bars where our mom worked. The various bands that would come

through taught us both how to play guitar and gave us our love for country music.

Mom passed away when I was barely 18. My brother and I had nowhere to go, so we thought we'd

head to Nashville to hit the big time right away, become famous and make our fortune. Then reality set

in. It's not how good you are, it's who you know in the business to help you get to that next step.

So here we were, at yet another dimly lit bar, setting up for a gig that barely paid us enough to cover our

next few day's expenses. But money is money, and we were glad of it.

"Lacy, I'm just running out to the van to get the last bit of equipment. Could you set up the mic stands?"

my brother Brad asked me.

"Sure – I'll have everything ready for when you get back in."

I watched him walk out, and quickly looked around. The few people sitting around drinking looked

harmless so I pulled out the stands and got both set up along with the one music stand we shared. I

looked down at my watch, and realized I hadn't seen Brad come back in yet. I jumped off the stage, and

walked out to the back door to where our van was sitting with the door open.

"Brad?" I looked around for my brother but couldn't find him. I did find a little bit of blood at the door,

and got nervous.

"Brad?"

"Laaaccy?" I heard my brother's voice coming from the side of the building. I ran over to find him

leaning against the building holding his hand to his face, looking a little pale.

"Oh my god Brad –are you ok? What happened?"

My brother looked down at me and smiled. "I'm ok – just had someone express their opinion towards

country music is all."

I chuckled, then we walked back over to the van, got out the last of the gear, and went back in to finish

setting up.

A few nights later, the crowd filled in the small roadhouse, and I listened to the sounds of room getting

full. I took a final look in the mirror that hung in the back room, which I used as a makeshift dressing

room. I fluffed my long blonde hair one last time, and double checked my makeup. My blue eyes stared

back at me, eye liner and mascara making them look larger than they normally are. My usual clothes are

jeans and a t'shirt, but I always made sure to make an impression when we hit the stage. My skirts were

a little shorter than I'd like, but tips came a little quicker the shorter the skirt was.

We were in the middle of our set, and one patron was getting a little too close for my comfort. That's

the joy of the job, when you sing songs about cheating, drinking and making love for a living, people

tend to think that is who you are. And as the liquor flows, sometimes the men in the audience think I'd

love nothing better than to meet up with them for the evening. I might be in the entertainment

business, but not THAT kind of entertainment.

Normally my brother and I just brush of that kind of advance, but for some reason that night my brother

got really angry. He stopped playing guitar and jumped off the stage and grabbed the guy who'd been

trying to run his hands up my legs. I was shocked as normally my brother would just look at me, and if I

shook my head no, he'd just ignore it.

My brother drew back his arm to hit him, when two men came running over to pull him off the man

who'd tried to grab me. I put my guitar done, and hopped off the stage as the two men struggled to

hold my brother back.

"Let me go! Who the hell are you to stop me from kicking this guy's ass!" Brad yelled.

I got in front of him and grabbed his face with my hands. "Brad – calm down! It wasn't that big of a

deal!"

"Not that big a deal?" he yelled back at me. "He was running his hands all over you!"

"Brad – seriously, get a grip. He barely touched me and I was dealing with it. What is wrong with you?"

My brother was starting to calm down, and the two men holding him slowly released their grip on his

arms.

I looked at the two of them, both were fairly tall, the older looking one just over 6' with amazing green

eyes, and the younger one with longer hair, but he had to be around 6'4"! I never like to think of myself

as short, but when you are only 5'5", men that tall remind me of my vertical challenge!

Brad looked at me, and smiled. "Sorry sis – I just get so tired of these guys thinking you are an easy lay."

I was shocked – my brother never ever talked like that. I watched as he made his way back up on to the

stage. I turned back to the two strangers to thank them. I once again noticed how handsome the older

man was. The younger one was too, but I have to admit that of the two men, I was having a harder time

stopping from staring at the older one.

"Thank you both so much. I just don't know why my brother reacted like that. He's usually so easy

going. He got mugged earlier this week when we first got to town and I think it upset him than he wants

to admit".

The two men looked at each at my comments, then the older one looked back to me.

"No problem – was glad to be of service. Wasn't sure how bad he was going to hurt that guy as your

brother had a weird look in his eyes. My name is Dean, and this is my brother Sam."

I smiled at them both, with an extra wink for Dean. "Seriously, thank you. I don't need to try and bail

my brother out of some small town police station. We barely make any money doing this, and I'm not

sure if my brother hurt a local, I'd be able to get him free. With my luck, he'd be the Sheriff's cousin or

something!"

They both laughed, and the younger one (Sam – that's what his brother had called him) walked back to

the bar. Dean walked me back to the stage and held my hand, giving me balance to get back on stage. I

looked down at him and smiled again.

I picked my guitar back up and got ready to continue with the set. I looked to my left to smile at my

brother when I saw him glaring at me.

"Do you have to try and pick up every man in these bars? Geesh Lacy, let's just get this show over with."

I honestly thought my jaw had hit the ground. My sweet brother had never talked to me like that.

Trying to keep the tears from falling, I looked out away from the stage to the audience. Not everyone

was listening to the music, but I'd give them the best performance I could, even though I was more

going through the motions. My head was racing with thoughts as to what was wrong with my brother.

Did he hit his head when he was attacked earlier this week? Maybe he had a concussion. I decided that

later tonight when the show was over, I was going to find out where the nearest medical facility was and

he was going to get checked over, whether he liked it or not. He'd been going off by himself a lot this

week, which was unusual, but I had written it off to cabin fever.

I forced a smile out across the room and we picked up where we left off.

"All right everyone. Hope you're enjoying the show so far…" There were snickers at the back of the

room at that comment.

I started again "Here's a song that my brother and I wrote together. We hope you like it."

I sang out to the room, but my eyes kept straying over to the two brothers leaning against the bar. The

older brother's eyes were staring straight at me the whole time which while flattering, was a little

unnerving. There was something very old in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

I reminded myself to concentrate as this was a new song and with my brother a strange mood I didn't

want to mess up the words.

I made it through the first verse and chorus and started to relax as I began the second verse.

"Put some fuel in my beat up Chevrolet…" Dean looked over at his brother and they chuckled.

"Two hundred bucks got me to the coast in two days

They say it's raining on the island, but that seems fine

I just gotta get away, and get some quiet time

Any place but here, that's where I'm gone

Any place but here, get away from home

Any place but here, gotta get away

Any place but here, that's where I wanna be today

Any place but here"

We finished up the third verse and final chorus, and the audience cheered. It is always an amazing

feeling when people like the original songs we perform.

A few hours later we were done for the night. We cleaned up what we could from the stage, and locked

up our more expensive gear in the manager's office for the night. We had only one more show we'd be

performing at this location.

I walked over to the bar, and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off my forehead. That was one of the

downsides of singing on stage – those hot lights are killer especially in the summer time.

I was just about to call the bartender over to order a drink, when an icy cold glass of beer was placed in

front of me. I turned to my left to find two green eyes smiling down at me.

"Thought you'd like a drink – singing that long I figured your throat would be dry."

I chuckled "I usually down a big glass of water, but what the heck – this looks refreshing too."

He laughed as I took a sip from the glass.

"Hey – I really loved your show. You guys have great harmonies together and I really like that you put

some original music in there as well. That one song about the Chevy was the best, but I'm kind of

biased. I'm not a big fan of country music but your singing could convert me" he said with a smile.

I smiled at him "I take it you're a Chevy man?"

"1967 Impala parked just outside the door"

I was a little surprised at that, as I had him pegged as a pickup truck kind of guy. I looked down at his

hands and noticed his knuckles were pretty scarred up. He caught me looking and chuckled, rubbing

one hand with the other. "I know – I'm a little beat up, but you know what they say – chicks dig scars." I

laughed and went to reply but I got pulled off my chair.

"What the…"

"Lacy – what did I say earlier? Quit acting like a whore!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but my O/C and the original song in Chapter 1.**

Chapter Two

I stared at my brother, too shocked to reply. Then my brother grabbed my elbow and hauled me out the back door to our van. I was stumbling along behind him trying to keep my balance.

"Brad… stop! STOP! You're hurting me!"

My brother just kept pulling me along, and threw me into the van via the side door. I stared at him in shock, tears running down my face. I knew both arms were bruised by the grip he'd had on them.

He went to slam the door shut when there was movement behind him.

"I think she doesn't want to go with you right now"

I watched in horror as Dean pulled out a large machete in front of my brother.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

Brad looked at me and grinned….with two sets of teeth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His face started to twist into a grimace and he looked less like himself.

"Just hang tight Lacy – I'm going to take you to our new family. I've been hanging out with them the past few nights. They are really excited to meet you, although they haven't decided if you're going to be family… or dinner…"

My mind went blank. I honestly had no idea what was happening. My sweet older brother was staring at me with a leer, and this stranger that I had just met that night was glaring at him hanging onto to a dangerous looking machete. Dean had the stance of someone who had been in this situation before and was very confident of what the outcome would be.

"Sorry Lacy, but your brother was attacked by the nest of vamps Sam and I have been chasing down. They've changed him and now it looks like your next on their list."

I stared at Dean in shock. Vamps? VAMPS? "Do you mean vampires? There's no such thing as vampires!" I said.

Brad chuckled evilly "Sorry dear sister, but you're wrong. My new family found me the night we were setting up, and have been visiting me all week long. I used to be such a loser, but now thanks to them, I'm faster and stronger. Just let me deal with this moron and we'll be on our way."

A voice came from the other side of the van. "Sorry but we can't let you do that." I saw Sam moving closer to Brad and Dean, each of them clutching a machete in their hands.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brad swung out like he was going to hit Dean, but changed direction at the last moment, and caught Sam on the side of the head, knocking him backwards. With Dean's attention momentarily diverted, Brad slammed the van door shut, and climbed into the driver's seat. I could hear Sam and Dean trying to yank the door open. Kneeling on the van's floor behind my brother's seat, I watched as he quickly started the van and went to put his foot on the accelerator. I knew I had to do something. There was no way Dean or Sam could track us in the dark if Brad drove away. This wasn't my brother anymore, I kept telling myself. I looked back in the van to see if there was anything I could use to stop him. I saw a crowbar not far from where I was crouched, and grabbed it. As the van moved ahead, I had to brace myself from falling over, and swung the crowbar at Brad's head.

As the bar connected with his head, he grunted a bit, but I think I was more jolted by the blow than he was. I fell over against the side door, and pulled on it, falling out of the van. I hit the ground and rolled in the gravel parking lot. I could feel the gravel tearing at my exposed skin (damn the skimpier outfits I wore onstage). I heard the van screech to a stop. "Lacy!" I heard Brad yell. "Get back here!"

I struggled to my feet, swaying slightly, and turned to run back towards the roadhouse, the lights from the parking lot helping me to see where I was going, when a pair of arms grabbed me and supported me. I tried to free myself, screaming, when I heard a deep voice in my ear.

"Relax – I'm just trying to help you!" I looked up and saw Dean looking at me with concern on his face.

"Look out Dean – he's turning back!" I heard Sam yell at us, and saw the van heading towards us at an alarming rate. Dean grabbed my hand, and we ran back towards the building. Sam stood off to the side of the scene, and pulled a gun out of the back of his pants, and fired off two rounds at the van's tires, causing the van to swerve, then flip from the momentum.

Dean and I came to a stop, and I stood there looking at the overturned van. I started walking towards it, when my brother pulled the driver door off and pulled himself out of the wreck.

"Did I say you could leave Lacy? Looks like you're dinner now… you're no family of mine!" Hearing those words coming out of my beloved brother's mouth almost finished me. We were all each other had, for years we stayed together, not just out of business but for love for each other.

Dean grabbed my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. I saw Sam making his way behind my brother, Brad not noticing as he was so focused on making his way over to me.

Dean whispered in my ear "You probably don't want to watch this" as Sam swung his machete over his head and through my brother's neck. I watched helplessly as Brad's head rolled over towards where Dean and I were standing. Looking at it, I could only see the double row of teeth, and shuddered. I was having a hard time keeping upright, and Dean slowly lowered me to the ground. I just stayed sitting there, my mind whirling with thoughts, as Dean and Sam removed the remains of Brad's body. When they finished, they walked over to where I was slumped, and Dean helped me up.

"Dude, I think we need to take her with us and keep an eye on her tonight. We don't want the nest attacking her out of revenge," Sam said

"Lacy, come on, we'll take you back to the motel and get you cleaned up. You've got a couple nasty gashes that need treating," Dean said quietly. I just looked at them and nodded. They walked us over to a shiny black car at the back of the parking lot. I looked over at Dean and nervously giggled, "It's the famous Chevy". Sam looked over at Dean and they both looked back at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Ok Lacy – here we go" Sam said as he helped me into the front passenger seat.

"You gonna be ok back there Sammy?" Dean asked, as Sam tried to fold himself into the back seat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine – just use the long skinny pedal and get us there sooner rather than later, k?"

Dean got into the driver's seat, patting the dashboard lovingly before firing the car up. I sat there staring out the passenger window, slowly starting to shiver as shock hit me. I jumped as I felt a hand softly grabbed my forearm. "Hey – you're ok now. We're not going to let anyone hurt you," Dean said.

I just looked at him with wide blue eyes. "It's going to be ok? It's going to be ok?" I said my voice raising with each word. "I just watched my brother, who would never hurt a single creature, treat me like a piece of meat, fling me around, and threaten my life. Then I watched as you decapitated him….while he was coming at me with TWO rows of teeth. And you say I'm going to be ok…. I have serious doubts about that right now."

I looked back out the passenger side window, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. I knew both Dean and Sam were exchanging looks through the rear view mirror, but they said nothing. We pulled up in front of a motel that was on the edge of town. Brad and I had thought about staying here, but had decided to save money, and were just camping out of our van. Oh my god, I thought, the van. It was wrecked too. What was I going to do now? I lost my brother and I had nowhere to go. I didn't notice as the car came to a stop, but jumped when the passenger door opened up. I looked up at Dean and quietly got out of the car. My body screamed in agony, and I looked down to see all kinds of cuts and scrapes, most of which I got when I jumped out of the moving van.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

I followed Dean into a clean, but well used motel room. Sam was moving around the two queen size beds, pulling items out of a rucksack. Dean walked over to the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet. I just watched him as he wet a facecloth then started to clean up the abrasions on my hands and arms, slowly making his way up to my face.

"I don't think you're going to need any stitches, although I can't guarantee you won't have a few scars."

"Guys did scars," I replied with a small smile.

Dean stopped, looked me in the eye startled, then slowly laughed. "Yeah – we kinda do."

Dean finished cleaning the gravel out of my arms and legs, and was putting some kind of lotion on the spots when we heard Sam in the doorway, "Hey – I going to go grab some food, you guys want anything?"

"Burger, fries and pie Sammy… don't forget the pie!"

I chuckled quietly when I heard that. "What about you Lacy, are you hungry at all?" Sam asked in a quiet voice. I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. While I wasn't that hungry, I didn't want to make them worry about me.

"I'll have what he's having," I answered back.

Dean let out a big laugh and put his hand on my shoulder as he stood up in the cramped bathroom. "Pretty, talented, and knowledge of movie one-liners – awesome!" he said.

Sam chuckled, grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out to find a 24/7 diner.

A/N: This is my first fan fic - please feel free to leave me a review - love it, hate it, just let me know. Thanks! CT


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I own only my O/C and original song in Chapter 1. If you're interested in hearing a pretty basic version of the song, send me a PM and I'll give you a link to hear it!**

Chapter Three

I got up and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was shocked at what I saw. My long, curly blonde hair was all matted up, and I was really pale. Not surprising, I thought to myself. What was I going to do now? Brad and I had no close family to notifiy about his death. I watched as a single tear made its way down my face. I jumped as a hand appeared out of nowhere to capture the tear.

"I'm really sorry about your brother. Sam and I had been trying to find the nest when we'd heard they had recently changed someone at the roadhouse. We went there tonight to see if we could figure out who it was. It was pretty obvious who it was the way you were reacting to your brother's behaviour – that is wasn't the way he usually acted. So we were keeping an eye on you both, when he freaked out, dragging you outside."

I looked quickly up at him, and then away again. I guess that answers my question – I thought it was me he was interested in, and it turns out it was just research for his prey. I started to push past Dean when he stopped me and put his hand under my chin.

"Lacy, I…. god I don't know what to say. I like you… I do, but you've been through so much tonight, I don't want to be that creep trying to take advantage of you in your current state of mind."

I was shocked. I looked back up at him, and slowly lifting myself on my tip toes, softly kissing him on the lips then pulling back. I heard him take a quick breath, then felt his arms tighten around me, his one hand cradling my head to his shoulder. We stood like that for what seemed like hours, when we heard a key in the door. We moved apart, as Sam, oblivious to what was happening, came in with a large bag of food, and a whole pie in a cardboard container.

Sam and Dean quickly cleared off the table, and moved the chairs around. Sam gestured towards a chair for me to sit down, so I made my way over to the table. Plates were quickly filled with food. I laughed at the look on Sam's face at the greasy burgers on Dean and my plates, with his chef salad being the only healthy food on the table. I could see the easy way the brothers interacted, and I felt a wave of sadness come over me. Brad was gone. I wouldn't ever sing with him to the radio, while we drove to our next gig. I wouldn't ever fight with him over lyrics and music while writing new songs. Putting down my burger that now tasted like sawdust, I got up from the table and slipped out through the main door. I ran over to the railing by the car, and just stood there gasping, trying to stop the tears from falling. I heard the door open and close, and sensed Dean standing behind me.

"I am sorry Lacy. There wasn't anything we could do. He'd fed from a human already. If he hadn't we could have changed him back. But we didn't find you both in time. It's my fault – I should have tracked you down quicker."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Dean – it's not your fault! As much as I hate what happened, and I can't believe my brother's gone, it wasn't your fault! Do you blame yourself every time something goes wrong when you and Sam are trying to help people?"

Dean hung his head down in shame. I was surprised. I took both of his hands in mine, and he lifted his head to look at me.

"Dean. I hate… I really hate what happened to my brother. But at the end, that wasn't him. Brad was the sweetest guy around. We both had a sarcastic sense of humor, but he was never mean. Not a mean bone in his body. The thing that was attacking us in the parking lot wasn't him. I know that. I miss my brother already, but I don't blame you. I don't blame Sam either."

Dean had a look of shock on his face as I continued, "If you didn't stop him, he was going to kill me, and who knows how many other people. That was a monster, not my brother. Do not feel guilty for saving my life, k?"

"You're taking this awful well," Dean said as he rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

"Not really," I replied. "I want to yell, and cry, and scream. But that won't bring my brother back. But watching you and Sam interact just now, well… it really hit me that Brad's gone. I have no one anymore. I didn't just lose my brother, I lost my best friend, and the last of my family. And watching the two of you together, it reminded me that my life is about to change, and it just kinda hit me hard, you know?"

I saw sadness enter Dean's eyes, right before he pulled me into a big hug. "I know what you are going through. It's a really long story, but I've lost Sam before. It almost killed me to keep going, but I can tell you it does get easier. The hole in your heart slowly starts to heal over. Each morning you wake up, the bad memories start to fade, until only the good ones are left. I know you feel like you can't go on right now, but, as clichéd as it sounds, you really do just take it one day at a time."

I sighed, and just relaxed into his arms. I just stood there, listening to his heartbeat as my head nestled into his chest.

"Do you save all the damsels like this?" I asked.

I heard his chuckle, as well as felt it rumble through his chest. "No, this is a first. Normally I'd just pick you up at the bar, and then we'd make quick use of the room." I looked up at him to see him wink at me. I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Hmmm I somehow doubt that. But I do appreciate it." I said as I pulled myself out of his embrace. I wrapped my arms around me and turned away to look across the motel parking lot. "Do you guys mind if I sleep here tonight?" Dean got a big grin on this face and I whacked his arm. "I'll sleep on the couch – you might work on your magic on some of the girls at the bar, but not this one."

He just smiled, and took my arm, escorting me back into the room. Sam stood up as I walked in, and came over and gave me the biggest hug. He truly is just a large teddy bear. I didn't dare tell him that though as I thought Dean would like that comment too much!

"I can warm up your dinner if you want?" Sam asked.

"That's ok Sam – I really am not that hungry. I think I'm just going to try and get some sleep. My mind is still whirling over all that happened tonight. I keep thinking I am going to wake up to find this has all been a dream."

I walked over to the couch, and lay down on it, trying to get comfortable. I felt a blanket drop down over me, and saw Dean tucking it in around my feet. I smiled groggily at him, and let myself be pulled into sleep.

"Lacy!" I felt myself being pulled into an embrace, as I woke up quickly. I felt the tears flowing down my face. I struggled for a moment trying to figure out what was happening and where I was.

"Hey – shhhhhhh. You were having a nightmare. Sam's still sleeping, but I heard you."

"Dean? Oh my god… it's all real isn't it. It was just a dream… Brad's dead… he's dead…." I lost it at that moment. I had tried to stay strong for so long but waking up from that nightmare, into this nightmare… I was done. I sobbed frantically as Dean pulled me into his arms, rocking me gently.

"Easy Lacy, it's ok… just cry. From everything you've told me your brother was an amazing guy. You need to mourn him. I understand…. I'm here Lacy… I'm here…." Dean continued to rock me, my sobs slowing down, as I gulped for air. After the initial shock of waking up and remembering everything, I finally was able to pull back from him. My tear stained eyes stared into his sad green ones. He reached out and moved a piece of hair out of my eyes. I looked down at my blanket covered lap, then felt Dean's hand on my chin. He lifted my face up until I'd look at him.

I chuckled sadly "I must look like a treat…" then stopped. "Oh my god – my brother has just died, and I'm worried about how I look?" I shook my head in disgust.

Dean's hand tightened on my chin. "You look beautiful" and slowly leaned forward and gently kissed me. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine.

"What are you doing to me? My motto is 'No chick flick moments'"

I smiled and shook my head. Dean slowly pulled me into his lap, with my head tucked into his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, we'll figure it all out in the morning Lacy, k?"

I sleepily murmured back at him and snuggled in tighter to him. I normally didn't let myself get close to someone so easy, but whether it was the shock of the day, or just the man himself, I felt myself relax enough to fall back asleep.

I woke up slowly to find myself in one of the two beds. I looked around slightly confused to see Sam quietly making his way around the room. When he noticed I was awake, he smiled and put a finger up to his lips before pointing down to the couch where Dean was sleeping. I smiled at the sight of his large frame partially hanging off the couch. I realized Dean must have transferred me to his bed when I fell asleep last night. I untangled myself from the bedding quietly, and moved to the kitchenette where Sam handed me a cup of coffee.

"I really am sorry about your brother Lacy. I never had a chance to talk to you about it last night."

"Thank you Sam. I still can't quite believe it. I think it will really hit me tonight trying to get ready for the gig. We're supposed to do one more show, and I can't cancel it or I'll lose the whole gig's pay. Oh god… I guess I'm going to have to figure something out for the van too."

"Dean's going to have a look at it today Lacy, he's hoping it's not too damaged. He's a pretty good mechanic. If it's not fixable, we think we might have something sitting around that you can use. We have a number of vehicles at the bunker where we live that we don't use, and we'd love you to have one."

I stared at Sam in shock. "You have vehicles just sitting around not being used?"

I guess I must have gotten a little loud and I heard Dean stir from the couch, shaking out his stiff shoulders from sleeping on the short couch.

"Yup we do – it's a really long story, but you're not going to be left without any vehicle. We're a two day drive from there, so it looks like we either hang out one last night in town Sammy, or we take Lacy with us after her gig ends tonight."

"Dean…Sam…. I don't know what to say…" They both smiled, and told me to get ready to go for breakfast. I reminded them, that since it was 11:30 am this was actually brunch, then laughed as Dean told me burgers and pie have no sense of time.

We just finished eating, and the boys told me that they needed to go out and make sure the rest of the next was taken care of. They asked me if I knew how to shoot a gun (which I did), and left me with a small handgun. They also told me to make sure I salted the door after they left, and double checked the other salt lines in the room.

I tried to watch some tv but couldn't get interested in it. I had a quick look in my bag and decided I had better get ready for tonight's gig. I figured if I had to I could try and find a cab to get me out to the roadhouse. I took a quick shower, and was curling my hair when I heard some noise coming from the motel room door. As I approached the door to look out the peephole, I jumped backwards in fright as the door went flying open.

"Lucy, we're home!" I heard Dean yell.

I slapped him on the back of the head. "OW! What the hell..?"

"Dean - you scared the hell out of me! You guys left me here alone, with warnings about things trying to get in the room, and you don't warn me when you're coming in!" I stared at the two of them which huge blue eyes that were almost grey with terror.

Sam came over to me to give me a side hug, "Lacy, we're so sorry. We didn't realize we'd scare you!"

I stepped back from Sam, just then noting they were both splattered with blood. I tried not to gag, as I realized that meant they'd dealt with Brad's new "family". I looked at Sam with a question in my eyes, and when he nodded it just confirmed what I had thought.

I stayed out of the way as the boys cleaned up, and they told me they would drive me back to the roadhouse for my gig. I was tuning my guitar before starting my first set when I had to face the fact that I was about to do my first solo gig. I looked to my left at Brad's equipment sitting next to me on the stage. I blinked back any tears, and started into the first song. I realized in that moment that the stage was my home. Here, no matter what was happening in my life, I could just be myself in my music.

The final set complete, and my wages from the week in my purse, Sam, Dean and I made quick work of packing up the equipment that would be coming with me. I had my mic stand, my amp, and my guitar. I made a deal with the bar's owner to purchase all of Brad's equipment. There wasn't room in the Impala for everything, and while it made me sad to part with it, I wouldn't ever use it. I had my memories of my brother before we came to this town, and that was all I needed.

The brothers took turns driving and sleeping and made short work of the drive back to the bunker they mentioned. I couldn't believe when I walked in where they lived. Honestly I half expected to see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles come flying out when we first walked into what I thought was a sewer system, only to walk into this amazing room. The boys found me an empty bedroom to use, and I laid down for a nap. I woke a few hours later to Dean sitting on the bed next to me, playing with my hair. I shyly sat up, and he smiled.

"Interested in the washroom and the shower?" he asked.

I perked up. After travelling for all those hours in the Impala, I could only imagine what I looked like. I looked over at my bag, and pulled out some toiletries and clothes. A large checked western shirt fell out of my bag, and I stopped at the sight of it. I forgot that sometimes Brad packed some of his clothes in my bag, hoping I'd wash them for him out of pity. Memories flooded me as I stood there looking at the shirt. Dean poked his head through the doorway and saw me standing there. He slowly made his way over to me and pulled me against him, my back to his chest, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You ok?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head, "No, but this great guys keeps telling me I'm going to be and I'm trying to believe him."

"I'm a great guy?" he beamed as he turned me around to face him."I meant Sam," and ducked as he playfully swiped at me with his hand.

"Take me to your shower."

He got a big grin at that one and I left the comment alone, shaking my head.

 **A/N: I totally forgot to mention this on Chapter 1 - thank you so much to Mishel-10 for agreeing to read my first chapter - I truly appreciated the suggestions you gave me!**

 **Thank you to angpao and GuessWho for the review!**

 **CrazyCrapInc - I get what you meant about her laughing. I tried to write it to show she was going into shock a little, so it was meant to be more of a nervous response than an actual laugh. Good comment!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O/C Lacy and the original song in Chapter 1!**

Chapter Four  


After the shower (where do they get such great water pressure?), I packed up my bag, and took it with me back to the main entrance. The boys both looked shocked to see me with my bag.

"Hey guys – I hate to bug you but you mentioned you might have a car for me…"

Dean looked at me in surprise, "You're leaving already?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't have a choice – I've got a gig, and I'm going to have to drive like crazy to make it in time. I can't afford to not show up – they'll charge me, and I can't afford to pay the fine."

Sam came over and gave me a big hug. He wrote his number and email address down on a piece of paper and tucked it into my hand. "Don't be a stranger, ok. I'm here, if you ever need to talk."

I tried not to sniffle, and nodded at him. "Thanks Sammy…"

"Sammy? Oh man, Dean… you have got to stop with that name…"

Dean and I both chuckled at the look on Sam's face.

Dean reached out and took my bag out of my hands, and captured my hand with his other hand. We made our way through the hallways and reached the garage. I was surprised at all the cars in there.

"Pick one."

I looked around and picked an older model sedan that looked in amazing shape but would be big enough for any gear I would have. As I was putting my bag in the back seat, Dean quickly removed all my gear from the Impala. He'd mentioned that car was his 'Baby' and I could see why as he quickly gave her a pat as he closed the trunk. He brought everything over to my "new" car and together we got it all packed up. We stood there for a few moments, just looking at anything but each other.

Dean was the first to break the silence. "You might not believe me Lacy, but I'm going to miss you."

"I know we've only known each other a short time, but I feel that way too Dean. But I have to go."

Dean grabbed my hand and slowly drew me towards him and pulled me into a huge hug. Looking down into my eyes, he put his hands on other side of my face and pulled me forward to kiss me. Not a short quick goodbye kiss… but a toe-curling, oh-my-god kiss. We both pulled back, panting slightly. Dean pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to me. "I've written all my contact info on there – let me know when you stop for the night. I want to know you're safe."

I looked up at him, and opened the driver door, sliding in behind the wheel. "Thank you again for everything Dean – I don't know if I'd be alive if you and Sam hadn't been at the bar that night."

"Lacy - I really am sorry about your brother. If only Sam and I had figured out where the nest was sooner we could have saved him."

I stared up from the driver's seat, as a single tear worked down my face. "Dean - you not only saved me, but who knows how many others as well. And I can't imagine how many people you and Sam have saved over the years. Please don't blame yourself for my brother's death. I don't - honestly I don't!"

The sad look in his eyes almost stopped me from leaving. I reached out with my hand towards him, and he grasped my hand. I gave his hand a squeeze and managed a smile. Dropping his hand, I started up the car, and backed out of the garage. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Dean just standing there, watching me drive away. My heart gave a little kick.

I drove through the night to get to my gig, only stopping at a diner for dinner. I quickly texted both Sam and Dean to let them know where I was and that I was ok while I waited for my food to arrive. Sam just sent me a quick note back, but Dean texted me a number of questions, how was the car running, where was I, what was I eating… before I knew it we'd texted back and forth for an hour and a half. I wrapped up our conversation so I could get back on the road. I pulled into the town where my gig was around 2:00 am. I smiled at the song that was playing on the radio as I pulled in. It was one of my favorite Johnny Reid songs.

 _"Is it lonely where your heart is_

 _Are your tears getting lost in the rain_

 _Is the fire that we started_

 _Getting colder every day_

 _Every day_

 _When the lights go out_

 _On this miss you town_

 _I ask myself_

 _Is it lonely where your heart is_

 _When I close my eyes_

 _All I dream is you_

 _Are you laying in the darkness_

 _Is it lonely where your heart is…too?"  
_

I smiled sadly as I listened to the lyrics. They were saying just how I felt. It also reminded me that even though I would miss Brad, I could ensure he lived on through our music. The songs we wrote together, and one's he'd inspire me to write in the future. The song also reminded me of Dean. I wondered if he was thinking of me at that moment, and whether he was feeling the same things I was. Even though I barely knew the man, he'd made a definite impression on me.

For the first time in days, my heart felt freer and I smiled at the thought of my future. A future I'd have because two strangers stepped in to save me from the monsters that lurk in the dark. Monsters that they fight against every day with no thanks from anyone except for those that they saved. Like me. 

_**A/N: The song at the end of the story is "Is It Lonely Where Your Heart Is" by Johnny Reid - check it out, it really is a great song!**_

 _ **I'd originally meant this as the final chapter, but I have some ideas and I think I'll continue on with the story - hopefully you're enjoying it!**_

 _ **Thank you to my new followers and those that have favorited this story - you've made my day! CT**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 5 months since Lacy had left the bunker. She had kept in contact with them, mostly with Dean. They mostly texted due to their schedules, her being on the road, and Dean being out on hunts with Sam.

Christmas had come and it was the loneliest she'd ever felt. Both Sam and Dean were busy, and with her brother now gone, she felt truly alone. She had a gig in a small town, and spent the holiday singing at the local bar, and staying in her small hotel room.

"I guess this is how it is going to be from now on, just me staring at four walls of peeling wallpaper," she whispered to herself. Standing up from her bed, she crossed over to the window looking out to the parking lot. She watched the snow gently falling over the cars.

"Ok - that's it. Pity party over. Tomorrow night is New Year's Ever. Time to make up a great set list for the evening."

Lacy got up the next morning a little later than normal, knowing it was going to be a late night. She treated herself to a pedicure/manicure at the local salon, and then made her way over to the bar she'd been performing at. She was working with a local band, something she hadn't done for quite some time. She gave the band her set list that she'd prepared, and they went through all the songs, making small changes here and there.

The night went by quicker than she expected, the crowd being rowdy yet respectful. The tips were flying, and before she knew it, it was 2:00 pm and their time on the stage was over. She worked quickly with the band, packing up equipment, and tidying the stage. This was her last night in this town, and while she'd enjoyed her time working as part of a band, she was looking forward to moving on to a new area, just her and her guitar.

Lacy thanked the boys for such an enjoyable time, collected her tips and pay for the full time she'd been performing, and then hauled her guitar off to her car. She slid in behind the wheel, and just sat quietly, not starting the car. Sitting and staring out through the front windshield, she stared into the trees at the edge of the lot. Taking a deep breath, she slid the key in the ignition, started the car and made her way back to the hotel. She grabbed her guitar and bag, and made her way to her room. Placing her guitar on the spare bed, she quickly put her earnings into the small safe. She learned early on never to leave that kind of money out.

Lacy took a quick shower, and then stared at her reflection while she dealt with her tangled blonde hair. I really should cut it all off, she thought to herself. But she knew alot of her tips were based on appearance, and she always made sure to play up her strong points - her long blonde curly hair and big blue eyes. She sighed, and put her brush back on the bathroom counter.

She grabbed her cell phone and charger and crawled into bed. She plugged in her charger, then looked through her messages. A few folks from various towns she'd worked had sent New Years cheer, but she scrolled through looking for a specific message. There it was.

"Happy New Year Lacy - wishing you all the best, Sam & Dean"

She smiled to herself, then quickly tapped out a response.

"Happy New Years boys - hope you both are well"

She went to put her phone down when it beeped out a notification. She looked down to find a new text.

"Hey Lacy - it's Sam. Dean & I are on a hunt right now. The holidays are never fun as it seems like we're always busier at that time!"

Lacy smiled, knowing she had no idea what kind of things they'd be hunting. Her smile dimmed, thinking about what kind of danger they'd be in.

"Are you guys ok? Thought I'd hear from Dean - was surprised to hear from you."

"We're fine - Dean drove a long way to get us here and he's sleeping right now. I don't sleep much lately, so was sending out a few messages"

"Sam - if you want, give me a call - I just got back from my gig and am still wired"

RING

She looked down and chuckled, as not much time had elapsed before the phone rang

"Hey Lacy! It's good to hear your voice!"

"Hey Sam, right back at you. It's so nice to talk to someone who knows me a little. I hate this time of year - everyone always asks about my family, and it's really hard to explain that my brother died after being turned into a vampire."

Sam chuckled, "I can only imagine. We're working on a ghost hunt right now. Nothing dangerous we think, but you just never know."

Lacy and Sam continued to chat, and then discussed where each other were. They were surprised to find out that they were only 50 miles apart from each other. As Lacy didn't have anything lined up for a few weeks (the holiday tips were so good she was not worried about a small lull between gigs in January), they discussed the possibility of her driving over to meet them. Sam gave her directions to find their hotel room in the town, then they said goodbye and hung up. Lacy stared at her phone for a moment, then quickly sent Sam a text.

"Don't tell Dean I'm coming - let it be a surprise!"

Lacy got up the next morning, and started packing up her few belongings. She checked out of the hotel, then stopped at the small gas station, fueling up her vehicle and grabbing some snacks for the road. She looked up and down the rows of food, and chuckled when she saw the perfect "gift" for Dean. During their texting, he mentioned numerous times about how pie was the ultimate food. She grabbed both an apple and a cherry pie, then headed back over to the cashier with all her items. She paid for everything, then stowed it all in her car, being sure to put the pies in a safe place.

She followed her GPS instructions, and the trip was over quickly. She then followed Sam's instructions, and was quickly pulling up beside a familiar black shiny car. Leaving everything else in the car, she grabbed both pies and walked over to the room Sam had said they'd be in. She softly kicked the door, trying to balance both pies and not drop them. The door opened, and she was then staring into a pair of green eyes.

"Hi Dean - I know it's late, but Merry Christmas!"

 **I know it's been some time since I posted anything but this time last year my life changed drastically as my father had a really severe farm accident. He's ok, but it made some big changes around here as you could imagine. I'm finally back in creative mode, and while it's a slow start, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

 **Please review! :o) CT**


End file.
